


I've Got You

by whiskeyandlonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Dean knows just what you need after a long day.





	I've Got You

The key to the bunker was sticking. Of course it was. With the way your day had gone, you weren’t surprised.

Grumbling to yourself, you tried again, another fruitless attempt to get the lock to turn. One last try, you thought to yourself. With one final shove and a hard turn of the key, the bunker door budged open just enough for you to let yourself through.

“Finally,” you breathed. You yanked the key from the door, only stumbling a step or two in your fed heels in the process, and let the door slam shut behind you.

Every step down the winding iron staircase felt heavy, tiring. While Sam and Dean had taken the Impala to chase down a lead for the case you’d been working, you’d taken the local bus to another nearby town to do the same. After walking through the small town square countless times in heels, you were exhausted to say the least. Talking to useless witnesses all day hadn’t done anything to improve your mood. You were tired, grumpy, and ready for a well-deserved glass of wine.

You trudged to your room, unceremoniously flinging your shoes off your feet the moment you were inside. It was only moments before you were dressed in your comfiest worn leggings, an oversized sweatshirt hanging down to your mid-thigh. You tossed your hair up in a messy bun, grabbed the book you’d been trying to get through for months now, and padded down the hall to the library.

You curled up into your favorite armchair, the one hidden near the door to the war room so you could always hear if someone came in. You flipped open to the last chapter you’d finished, skimming the final page to remember what had happened. But you never made it further than that. Your eyes closed gently, your head falling back to rest comfortably on the soft fabric of the armchair, the book slipping from your fingers all the while.

You woke to gentle fingers brushing stray hairs from your face and warm lips pressed to your forehead. You stirred but never opened your eyes. You knew that touch.

Dean’s low voice shushed you, encouraging you to sleep. A tired smile tugged at the corner of your lips.

“D?”

“‘M right here.” A brush of his hand across yours. You blinked your eyes open slowly. A bleary Dean came into view, and your smile widened. “There she is.”

“Missed you today.”

He chuckled. “Pretty sure you missed your bed more than me, from the looks of it.” You nodded and let your eyes fall closed, humming in contentment. “Alright, kid, let’s get you to bed.”

“Don’t wanna. Too comfy,” you mumbled.

“Nah, c’mere.” Dean leaned forward and slipped an arm behind your back, the other beneath your knees and stood smoothly, careful not to jostle you.

“D, you don’t have to-”

“Shh, I’ve got you. Just rest,” he murmured against your temple. You sighed, half in resignation, half in contentment, and let yourself relax into his hold.

You slipped into that perfect state just before sleep. The gentle rock of Dean’s body as he walked, the low rumble in his chest when he said something in passing to Sam…both had you nearly passed out by the time you’d made it back to your room.

The whine you let out at the loss of contact with Dean’s body turned into a sigh of relaxation when your body melted into the mattress. You could hear Dean’s chuckle as he slipped off his boots and smiled to yourself. His laugh was the sound of sunshine.

“Hey, sit up a bit,” he whispered as he nudged you ever so slightly. You complied, blinking blearily in the dim light as you made room for him. Dean slipped into the bed behind you, his legs open in a V, and motioned for you to lay back. His arms enveloped you as you reclined against his chest, your head tucking into the crook of his neck.

He brushed a kiss to your temple as his hands wandered. They started at your wrists, just light touches, skin against skin. As his fingers moved up your arm, his touch became more firm, until he was massaging the tight muscles of your neck.

You moaned low in your throat, your head falling to the side as he continued to loosen the tension you’d been carrying all day. You wondered how his calloused fingers could be so gentle. You’d seen him dismantle and reassemble guns in seconds, watched him tear monsters apart, work on Baby for hours. How was it that this man, this seemingly rough, hardened man, had a touch as gentle as any masseuse?

“Mmm. Feels good, Dean.” You could feel his smile behind you. His fingers pressed a little harder, kneading deep into your muscle. Another drawn out moan of contentment.

“Jesus, kid, if you keep that up…” He inhaled sharply and you giggled softly.

“I’ll behave, as long as you never stop working me with your fingers,” you offered cheekily, one eye opening to gauge his reaction. His eyes darkened, and you let out a laugh.

“Goddammit,” he muttered, shaking his head as he smiled down at you. You kept quiet after that, the only sound leaving your lips little sighs of happiness when Dean found a particularly tight muscle.

When he had finished, you pressed a kiss to his neck. “Thanks,” you murmured into his skin. His hold on you tightened, and he shifted until you were both laying down, side by side on the bed.

You opened your eyes slowly to gaze at him, forest green orbs staring back at you, crinkles at the corner letting you know he was just as complacent as you felt. He tucked a fallen strand of hair behind your ear, letting his palm cup your cheek for a lingering moment.

“Long day?” he finally asked, quietly. You nodded and took a deep breath.

“The longest. Nothing seemed to go my way. I hope y’all had better luck.”

“Not much better than yours, but I didn’t have to wear those death traps all day. I think you win,” he chuckled.

“Mmm. I think I do, too.” Your eyes fell closed again, unable to stay open any longer as the exhaustion of the day finally caught up to you.

You rolled over and Dean pulled you backwards into his chest, one hand splayed on your middle, holding you to him. You wrapped an arm around his and intertwined your fingers on top, giving them a gentle squeeze as you snuggled deeper into the bed.

“Stay tonight. ‘M comfy with you here.” You were so exhausted you weren’t sure if you’d spoken loud enough for Dean to hear. But as you drifted off into a peaceful sleep, he held you a little tighter and whispered back.

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
